


A Reminder, A Revelation, and A Quiet Realization

by Socially_inept_bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I’m bad at writing Remus, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Roman and Patton find out they like Virgil and that he likes them back while Logan and Remus make bets in the background. Oh and Janus is there too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Reminder, A Revelation, and A Quiet Realization

Virgil wasn’t having a good day.

It wasn’t really a bad day either, it just. . . wasn’t good. He hadn’t had any nightmares, but he  _ did _ trip while getting out of bed. He didn’t hurt himself, but it  _ was _ embarrassing.

It was the kind of day where you walked the line of bad and good. Anything could set you off, but currently? He just really wanted breakfast.

He sighed, pushing himself off the ground. He made his way to the bathroom to apply his eyeshadow, carefully concealing the dark bags under his eyes which had become normal at some point in the past.

He always waited for Patton to call him down for breakfast. Maybe it was some fear that he wasn’t actually wanted there, and someone coming to get him eased that, instead of him just appearing where he wasn’t wanted. Maybe it was because he liked being reminded that Patton really did like him and wanted him there, even if no one else did. 

Maybe it was because he liked seeing the soft but no less enthusiastic smile on the moral side’s face when he opened the door. Maybe it was because Virgil’s heart fluttered when Patton took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

But Virgil didn’t want to think about either of those, so instead he put away the makeup palette and went to pick up his phone. Patton had texted him about an hour ago that he was making breakfast. He sent back a quick thumbs up to let him know he was awake, before beginning his daily morning scroll through tumblr to wait for Patton to come get him. Maybe he’d get into a debate over Disney movies with Princey later to raise his mood. He liked the way his face flushed when they argued.

“Virgil kiddo? Breakfast is ready!” He heard a knock and a cheery voice from his door, and he hesitated before answering.

“Come in!” He turned off his phone to stare into the darkness for a moment. A few seconds later, a sliver of yellow light cut through the black, before quickly expanding and banishing the shadows of his room.

“Something wrong, Kiddo?” The fatherly side asked as he brought himself over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Not really. Just a day, you know?” Patton smiled in understanding, lowering a hand to run through Virgil’s hair. He closed his eyes to savor the feeling. Hopefully Patton wouldn’t notice his rapidly beating heart. 

“That’s alright. Want me to bring your food up for you?” He carefully shook his head, not wanting the side next to him to stop. “Want to just stay here for a few more minutes?” He nodded, and he could picture the cute little smile on Patton’s face.

After a few minutes were up, Virgil reluctantly pushed himself up, immediately missing the feeling of fingers running through his locks.

“I was planning to make snacks for a game night tonight. Do you think you’re up for that?” Virgil was definitely not up for that, at least at the moment. But Patton would look all sad and disappointed if he said no, so. . .

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” He could probably just spend the rest of the day in his room, or mess with Roman or Logan. That might get him ready to deal with Janus and Remus for an extended amount of time. Maybe it’d be better to just hang out with Roman and watch Disney movies in his room.

He let Patton take his hand and lead him downstairs, where the rest of the sides were already eating.

“Ah, good, you two are finally here.” Logan set down his coffee, as the two sides made their way over to the table to sit down. Virgil quickly slipped into his seat, picking up the mug in front of him. Chamomile today. Somehow Patton always knew what he wanted before even seeing him in the morning. “We don’t have anything planned for today regarding videos, but Patton has requested a family night.”

“I was thinking of making snacks and we can play some games when they’re done!” The moral side bounced in his seat adorably as he spoke. Virgil looked away to start cutting at his food. Hopefully no one saw his blush. Why did Patton have to be so cute?

Hopefully he could get his mood up before tonight. Annoying Princey, whether he was actually annoyed or not, generally made his day. Though Patton didn’t like it when they argued, and Logan found it annoying. He’d also have to deal with Janus. They’d sort of made up, in the way of silently agreeing to not try to kill each other when Patton was near. Virgil didn’t like it when Patton was upset.

“How does everyone feel about that?” Logan asked to clarify.

“Of course!” Roman exclaimed with a strained smile. “Any time spent with most of you is time well spent!” Virgil wondered if he was the one Roman didn’t like spending time with. He was pretty annoying, he understood that.

“Glad to hear you say that! I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me make the snacks- only if you’re up for it, that is?” Patton looked at Roman with his cute puppy eyes that he didn’t even know he did, and the creative side huffed slightly, before agreeing.

Maybe Virgil shouldn’t mess with him today, he looked just about ready to stab someone. But then again, it was Roman. He’d never actually hurt anyone, and besides, he was cute when he was angry. He was cute a lot of the time but that wasn’t the point. It’d probably be fine.

No one really knew how they’d gotten to this point. But when it came down to it, it didn’t really matter.

Virgil and Roman had always had their differences. But one thing they had in common was stubbornness.

They’d been arguing. They argued all the time, it wasn’t a big deal. After all, it was how they showed affection- not that Virgil liked Roman. But for whatever reason unknown to Virgil, it had escalated. He didn’t even remember what they’d been arguing about to begin with, but it quickly led into territory neither would admit to be afraid of.

“Well look at you, aren’t you so smart!” Roman shouted. “That explains why Logan’s had so much time lately! You stole his job! Why don’t you just scurry on back to where you came from and stop getting in everyone’s way!” Virgil reeled back, eyes wide. Roman immediately look sorry, but he didn’t take back what he’d said.

It wasn’t like Virgil had forgotten he used to be a dark side, it was just something he tried not to think about. One of many.

Roman was having a bad day. He knew it would be a bad day as soon as he woke up, too.

First of all, Patton wasn’t next to him, but that happened every morning. And technically it was the second time he’d woken up, because the other side always made sure to tell him good morning before getting up to make breakfast.

Secondly, it was like everything was telling him to just curl up and go back to sleep. It wasn’t a terrible idea, honestly. Just tell everyone he was having a brainstorming day, and no one would bother him unless it was an emergency. Easy as that. He could avoid all the pressure to be loud and boisterous and bubbly. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ was _ loud and boisterous and bubbly, he wasn’t pretending on that front. It’s just. . . on days like these, it’s hard to not be more quiet and reserved. And that would prompt Patton to ask if he’s okay, and of course he was! He was a prince! Perfect in every way! Princes don’t have bad days! Besides, he’d used that excuse just two days ago. They’d surely know something was up, and he was too tired to come up with a better idea.

So, Roman sighed, and pushed himself up to get ready with more effort than should’ve been required to get out of bed. After pulling on his outfit, he stood in front of the mirror on his and Patton’s closet door. He took a breath, then put on his best smile. Not too wide or they’d know it’s fake, not too small or it looks like he’s not enjoying himself. It was surprising Janus hadn’t come to call him out yet.

He let the smile drop, but let his eyes remain wrinkled around the edges, like he was remembering a good joke, or just not entirely focused on the present. The others always said he didn’t always look like he was listening, usually off in a different world somewhere.

He took a big breath, puffed his chest up confidently, and strolled out into the hallway. They had a routine: Logan got up first and made a pot of coffee, then Patton followed shortly after to start on breakfast while Logan did whatever nerd stuff he does before eating. Roman is the one out next as food is being finished up, and he helps plate food when it’s done. Then Patton goes back up to get Virgil and they eat. Logan goes over what, if any, plans they have for the day. Then they do whatever they want, as long as they keep up with the schedule. Sometimes that means waiting in their room until they’re summoned for filming, sometimes that means staying after lunch to share video ideas.

But today, Patton didn’t even have any family activities planned, and that was what Roman was relying on. If he could just get through breakfast without questions, he could hide away in his room and let the bad day pass. Tomorrow would be better, it always was. Consistency was something all the sides appreciated to some extent. Well, except maybe his brother, though he _was_ consistently a nuisance.

Speaking of the dark sides, they had recently been invited to join them for breakfast. As in Patton looked at them disappointedly when they politely refused, forcing them to come anyway. And it seemed like everyone enjoyed themself, even if it took some getting used to. Roman had learned their place in the morning routine, and everything was fine.

The creative side was relying on the routine today, just like he did on all his bad days. He liked knowing what would happen next. It gave him some sense of control, and kept him steady when his boat sailed through stormy seas.

And yeah, he’d thought about how weird it was that he depended on things like schedules and routines. That should be Logan’s thing, but unfortunately, knowing the facts didn’t change how he felt.

“Hey Roman!” The side looked up from where he’d apparently paused in the hallway. “You’re a little late up today. Something wrong?” Roman blinked. He must’ve spent more time trying to get out of bed than he’d thought. That was — fine. He just had to rearrange his expectations. Janus would probably already be seated, and he’d have less time to prepare himself to deal with Remus.

“Apologies, Dear. I simply got distracted by my beauty as I was getting ready,” he lied easily. Patton smiled, placing a soft hand on his arm.

“No need to apologize, Kiddo!” He said cheerily. “Though I did miss you helping me out today in the kitchen. You always brighten my day!” He went up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Roman’s cheek, before patting his shoulder and going to knock on Virgil’s door. He quickly made his way dow the stairs before he had to talk to yet another side without preparation. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Virgil, more and in a different way than he’d like to admit, but he couldn’t really deal with _anyone_ right now. 

Fortunately, Janus was indeed already seated at one end of the table.  _ Un _ fortunately, Remus was also already seated, in his place between Janus and Roman.

“Hey RoRo!” His twin shouted excessively loud.

“Remus, _do_ please keep shouting, it’s not annoying  at _all_ ,” Janus drawled, rolling his eyes. Roman silently thanked Janus for being able to so easily wrangle his brother. If anyone else (besides Logan) had said something like that they’d be at best ignored for the day then find giant cockroaches in their bed.

Roman sat himself down at the table as Remus sighed with a pout before taking another bite of the burnt pancakes on his plate. They weren’t burnt because Patton was a bad cook, they were burnt because last time he gave his brother normal pancakes, he’d gotten a blowtorch and burnt them himself. So Patton had decided to pre-burn them to avoid that.

“So RoRo, I wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m not letting you wreck my side of the imagination with giant tentacle monsters again.” Remus gasped in mock offense.

“They weren’t giant tentacle monsters, they were giant  _ dragon _ tentacle monsters!” Roman rolled his eyes, feeling a headache already forming. If his day got any worse he was afraid an actual storm cloud would appear over his head.

Speaking of storm clouds, Virgil and Patton appeared before Roman could respond.

“Ah, good, you two are finally here.” Logan set down his coffee, as the two sides made their way over to the table to sit down. Virgil quickly slumped into his seat across from Roman, and Patton took his seat next to him at the end of the table across from Janus. “We don’t have anything planned for today regarding videos, but Patton has requested a family night.”

“I was thinking of making snacks and we can play some games when they’re done!” The moral side practically bounced in his seat as he spoke, and Virgil quickly looked down at his food. Roman really wanted to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks, but the twist in his gut stopped him.

At least it was at night. That gave him plenty of time to prepare himself, though the prospect alone made his stomach churn. His headache would probably be gone by then if he took some painkillers soon. He tried to smooth out the ridges in his mind that kept forming when someone spoke too loudly or something new came up.

“How does everyone feel about that?” Logan asked.

“Of course!” Roman exclaimed, putting on his best smile. “Any time spent with most of you all is time well spent!” Remus definitely knew he was the one Roman was talking about.

“Glad to hear you say that! I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me make the snacks- only if you’re up for it, that is?” Patton fixed him with his cute little pleading eyes. He probably didn’t even know he was doing it, but it was unbearably cute, and absolutely irresistible. Roman internally sighed, knowing he was going to regret this later.

“I’d love to, Patton!”

Roman doesn’t usually think about what he says before saying it. It got him into spots of trouble more than he’d like to admit, but he always got out okay.

And it wasn’t like it was a big secret that Virgil used to be a dark side. But Roman knew that he didn’t like having it brought up. Something on the list of things the anxious side didn’t like to think about.

Maybe it wouldn’t seem it on the outside but Roman and Virgil had had conversations about those things. Perhaps it was because they poked fun at each other all the time. But they knew each other’s insecurities. And as soon as Roman said it, he knew he shouldn’t have.

Virgil didn’t like it being brought up because he hated being the bad guy. He hated being the old, intimidating anxiety that he used to be, that he used to make himself be, in order to get people to listen to him. So yeah, maybe Roman shouldn’t have said that. But like hell was he going to take it back. Just because he ~~was terribly in love~~ had a crush on him didn’t mean he would back down from a fight. Maybe he should talk to Patton on avoiding fights in the future.

“Maybe I will, then. If no one wants me here.” They both knew that wasn’t true, but in the heat of the moment, they didn’t really care. Roman pretended his heart didn’t crack a little at the thought of Virgil leaving. At the thought of Virgil thinking that no one wanted him around. Thinking that Roman didn’t want him around. Virgil looked down, shoulders dropping as he murmured, “it probably wouldn’t have worked between the three of us anyway,” and then darted up the stairs.

Roman stood, shocked. And he stayed like that, staring at the place Virgil had been. He obviously wasn’t supposed to hear that. Probably. Possibly. Maybe. He maybe wasn’t supposed to hear that. Worked out? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Did Virgil actually. . . love them back? No that was — that was impossible. Who could love him? Patton, obviously, but that didn’t count. Pattonloved everyone. It didn’t matter that the moral side had held him close to his chest and murmured every reason why he would never leave. This was Virgil we’re talking about. Virgil hated feelings like that.

. . . Logan hated feelings like that too, but it didn’t stop him from being in a loving relationship with Remus. Though how any relationship with Remus could be loving, Roman didn’t know. Apparently that was one of many things he didn’t know. . .

Patton was having a  _ great _ day.

It was rare for him to have any bad days, or at least, any days he didn’t pretend weren’t bad. He was getting better at that, though.

But either way, he wasn’t pretending when he said he was having a great day. He didn’t really know what it was about today that made it so great. Maybe it was just the fact that he got to see his beautiful friends today. That must be it.

Patton quickly slipped out of bed after making sure Roman knew he was getting up, sleepily bouncing into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting ready to make breakfast. 

“Morning Logan,” he yawned, trying to keep his voice down so as to not wake the others.

“Good morning, Patton,” the logical side greeted from the table, sipping from his coffee. He smiled, shuffling into the kitchen and quietly preparing breakfast. As the pan began to heat up, he texted Virgil good morning and made himself a hot chocolate. Coffee made him too jittery, and he didn’t really like the taste. Besides, getting to see his friends was enough to get him up and ready for the day.

Patton worked in silence, taking slow sips from his mug and letting the steam fog up his glasses.

“Doesn’t Roman usually help you around this time?” Patton glanced over at Logan, before checking the time.

“Oh, you’re right. I knew something was missing,” he thought for a moment before quickly sliding Remus’ burnt pancakes onto a plate just as the two dark sides stepped into the room. Remus was rubbing his eye and yawning, hair ruffled up messily, while Janus was put together as always. “He probably just slept in. Good for him, too. He’s been looking pretty worn out lately.”

“Who’s been looking worn out lately?” Janus questioned. “Is it Roman again?”

“Yes, I’ve told him he needs to keep up a regular sleep schedule and not over work himself but he never listens to me,” Logan sighed.

Patton carefully carried the plates over to the table, getting a quick ‘thank you’ from Logan, before making his way up the stairs to get Virgil and Roman. Maybe he could do something with Roman to get him to take a break. Maybe he could help make the snacks for later! Since he’d missed breakfast. He always said he loved helping out in the kitchen, and it would keep him out of his room or the imagination so he wouldn’t be working!

He mentally congratulated himself, before he smiled and shouted a greeting to the side he’d just been thinking about.

“Hey Roman!” His boyfriend flinched, before looked up from where he’d been standing in the hallway. Maybe shouting hadn’t been the best idea. “You’re a little late up today. Something wrong?” Roman blinked, then quickly plastered a smile onto his face.

“Apologies, Dear. I simply got distracted by my beauty.” Something was probably wrong, then. Maybe a bad day? Patton smiled, placing a hand on his elbow, practically wishing his love through the touch. He would’ve made it a hug, but Roman might not have been ready for that so early in the morning on a bad day.

“No need to apologize, Kiddo!” He said cheerily. “Though I did miss you helping me out today in the kitchen. You always brighten my day!” He went up on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Roman’s cheek, before patting his shoulder and going to knock on Virgil’s door.

“Virgil kiddo? Breakfast is ready!” He knocked softly on the door, hearing an equally quiet sigh.

“Come in!” Oh, was he having a bad day too? Usually he came to open the door. Patton softened his smile, gently twisting the doorknob, peeking into the dark room, then pushing the door farther open.

“Something wrong, Kiddo?” He asked as he set himself down next to Virgil. He was lying on his back, the blanket pulled up to his chest, where his phone was left on top of the covers.

“Not really. Just a day, you know?” Patton nodded, allowing his hand wander over to Virgil’s bangs to brush through them. He was usually okay with that on any day except bad. He closed his eyes with a light smile. Patton watched for a moment. Chamomile had been the right choice, then.

“That’s alright. Want me to bring your food up for you?” He shook his head slowly. “Want to just stay here for a few more minutes?” He nodded, and Patton smiled warmly, continuing to brush his fingers through Virgil’s hair. It was a good thing Virgil’s eyes were closed, because Patton’s eyes conveyed so much affection it might’ve overloaded him.

After a few minutes of silence, Virgil hesitantly pushed himself up, and the moral side reluctantly let his hand fall back into his lap.

“I was planning to make snacks for a game night tonight. Do you think you’re up for that?” He knew Virgil and Janus didn’t get along, even though they tried to keep it to a minimum around him. Remus just made him uneasy sometimes, but he knew if Virgil was having a rough day he might not be able to handle the two sides.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Patton smiled and nodded, standing up and taking his hand to lead him downstairs.

“Ah, good, you two are finally here.” Logan set down his mug while the two of them sat down. Patton took a sip of his hot chocolate, which was now mildly warm chocolate. Virgil also took a sip from his mug, and a smile tugged at his lips as he recognized it. Roman seemed to be putting on a brave face, but he was definitely ready to get out of there. “We don’t have anything planned for today regarding videos, but Patton has requested a family night.”

“I was thinking of making snacks and we can play some games when they’re done!” The moral side wiggled excitedly, seeing both Roman and Virgil smiling at him as he did so.

Hopefully Roman and Virgil would be okay by then. He could maybe talk to Virgil and make sure he had what he needed to rest up. Maybe he and Roman could cuddle before they started baking.

“How does everyone feel about that?” Logan asked.

“Of course!” Roman said quickly. “Any time spent with most of you is time well spent!” Patton ignored the slight at Remus. After all, it didn’t really seem to affect the other side at all, so there wasn’t. . . any harm in it?

“Glad to hear you say that! I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me make the snacks-“ he remembered Roman telling him he liked feeling like he was in control when he was having a bad day, “only if you’re up for it, that is?” Patton looked at the creative side slightly guiltily.

“I’d love to, Patton!”

Patton sighed softly as he pulled Roman closer to his chest. The fight had taken a lot out of him. After Logan was made aware of what happened, they called off game night.

“Do you want to tell me what the argument was about?” He murmured.

Roman sighed, curling into his chest. “Everything was so sudden and unplanned with the game night and today just wasn’t a good day. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have gotten so upset, I’m sorry.” Patton blinked. He totally forgot that the game night had been unplanned. He’d have to apologize for that later.

“I didn’t ask who’s fault it was,” he said softly, hugging Roman close and breathing in the scent of his shampoo, “I don’t care. I asked what it was about.” Roman continued was silent for a long time, so long he might’ve fallen asleep.

“It wasn’t really about anything in particular,” he answered sleepily. “We just started arguing like we normally do, then it. . . escalated. I ended up saying something I shouldn’t have, and then — Virgil said something I didn’t really expect.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He basically said he liked us, then left before I could tell him I liked him too. . .” Patton blinked, but before he could respond, Roman’s breath evened out, and he drifted off to sleep.

He shook his head, careful not to wake up the side in his arms. They’d have to talk about that more in the  more -ning.

He closed his eyes. He hoped Virgil was okay. The only other people who could comfort him were the two people he hated most and Logan, and Logan wasn’t the best at comfort.

_ Did he like Virgil? _ Patton blinked his eyes open. Roman had said he liked Virgil back. If Virgil liked both of them. . . it was just a matter of whether or not Patton liked Virgil. Well, of course he liked Virgil, but did he like them in that way?

. . .  _Yeah, yeah he does,_ he thought, closing his eyes with a smile. They’d definitely talk about it in the morning.

“Eww, that’s disgusting,” Remus muttered quietly from his place at the top of the stairs. Logan stepped out from behind him to see what he was looking at. Roman was sitting in the corner of the couch with sitting Virgil in his lap, and Patton’s head in Virgil’s shoulder. All three of them were fast asleep, huddled together.

Remus made a retching gesture, before turning to look at Logan with a pouting face. “That means I lost the bet,” he whined. “I really wanted to see how far up you have to drop an octopus from to get it to  _splat_ !” He grinned at the last word, spreading his hands to mime the ‘splat’.Logan smiled.

“I know, Remus. Apologies.”

“Don’t apologize, dork. Let’s go grow mushrooms or something,” he grumbled, pulling on Logan’s arm. The logical side smiled, clasping their hands together as they walked down the hallway, letting the three sides on the couch sleep peacefully on.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote Patton’s second part three times and that’s a record for me somehow.
> 
> This didn’t start out as Roman/Virgil/Patton, and Logan/Remus, but as I was writing this it just kind of slipped into that, so then I actually had to go back and make sure it’s not incredibly fucking vague that they’re together because that’s what I ended up doing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, love you all 🤍


End file.
